


[Podfic] Legend of the Accursed Fruitcake of Camlann

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fruitcake, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Accursed Fruitcake of Camlann was said to have been a rejected Christmas present from Morgana to Merlin, forever doomed to pass on from wizard to wizard, bringing its curse upon all who dared regift it. This is its epic story over the ages and how one brave wizard finally defeated the Accursed Fruitcake’s evil spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Legend of the Accursed Fruitcake of Camlann

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legend of the Accursed Fruitcake of Camlann](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14836) by kantayra. 



Length: 00:24:58

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Legend%20of%20the%20Accursed%20Fruitcake%20of%20Camlann.mp3) (23.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Legend%20of%20the%20Accursed%20Fruitcake%20of%20Camlann.m4b) (11.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
